Secret Service
by dxlmao
Summary: Mikasa stumbles upon a little midnight meeting that she's sure she won't forget anytime soon. A companion fic to "SWAG." You don't have to necessarily read "SWAG" first though. If you haven't read "SWAG" so you don't know, this is YAOI. Read at your own discretion.


A/N: I'm spoiling you guys with another oneshot because I have some downtime and I know that I won't work on my other stories. *sigh* I know, bad author. It's what some of you've been asking for, a sequel of sorts to _SWAG_.

_**WARNING**_: Also! Read at your own discretion people. This is _**YAOI**_!

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I **DO NOT** own SnK. If I did, I would have Levi all to myself.

* * *

><p>Secret Service<p>

A small clatter was heard in the mess room and Mikasa perked at the sound. She could have sworn she found everyone up after curfew. The Asian woman leisurely made her way down to the room and opened the door. Sasha sat at one of the tables eating a sausage link. The brunette sat and ate, not noticing her one person audience.

"Sasha."

The girl jumped a few feet in her seat and turned wide brown eyes on her. She gulped slowly and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, Mikasa… " Sasha looked down into her hands and quickly scrambled to hide the food, "it's not what it looks like!"

Mikasa merely grunted and motioned for her to follow. Sasha got up immediately and fell into step beside the blue-eyed girl. The walk was quiet and Sasha squirmed until they reached her room.

"Don't come out anymore." Mikasa reprimanded softly.

Sasha nodded in understanding and gently closed the door, cutting off her view of the pretty raven-haired soldier.

* * *

><p>Mikasa was just on her way to her own room after making another round when she spied Levi's office door open slightly and a splash of light fell onto the ground and climbed up the wall. She frowned and made to close the door, but a muffled groan stopped her in her tracks and she froze.<p>

"Hah, Eren… "

Mikasa stood straight and tried to walk away, but her body wasn't obeying her commands. Instead, she moved to see Eren's bare legs hanging over Levi's shoulders. The green-eyed teen was lying flat on top of the wooden desk as the captain stood between his legs. Levi bent forward and slipped a hard nipple into his mouth and rolled the peak between his teeth and tongue. He suckled it until he could feel Eren's nails dig into his back and the throb of his cock against his stomach. He released it with a pop and slid the length of his shaft against Eren while he massaged the tip of his lover's cock.

"Nngh, Levi please… " It was barely a whisper but their closeness allowed the older man to hear and without further demand he slid into Eren and they moaned in unison. Eren moved his hands up and cupped Levi's face. They stared into each other's eyes until Eren pulled Levi's face to his and their lips met in heated passion. Their tongues battled for dominance and in a bold move Eren pulled the captain's bottom lip with his teeth and nipped. With a jolt that sent waves of pleasure into Eren, Levi broke the kiss and scattered open-mouthed kisses across the tanned expanse of his chest. With a desperate whine, Eren shifted and bucked against Levi. Levi didn't need another prompt and started a steady rhythm.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed quietly and built a pleasant static in the background of their labored breaths. Levi gripped Eren's thighs and pistoned into him with unhindered force, making him shout in ecstasy as he gripped the wrists to the man fucking him. Well muscled arms supported Levi as he leaned over Eren and started to thrust out of sync. He was so close, his hands fisted beside Eren's head and he grunted when the brunet-haired male tightened himself around him and rolled his hips.

"Eren!" It was a guttural and passionate utterance. Stars burst behind Levi's eyes at the unexpected sensation and he came inside the younger man. As he was coming down from his high he flipped Eren into his front without pulling out.

"That was naughty cadet, I think you should be punished." The husky sound of Levi's voice only made him shudder in anticipation.

Before he could get a word in, Levi was pounding into him with a force that rattled his bones and made him see lights. Eren clutched the edge of the desk and cried out. It felt so fucking good!

"L-Levi!" The older man reached forward and tugged on his dick and Eren's eyes rolled back. The feeling of Levi's balls slapping against his and the way their bodies were slick with sweat, pressing and sliding together undid him.

"Levi! A-ahh, I'm coming!" His body tensed and he felt his own sperm coat the front of his body and the desk. He felt Levi' come a second time and he moaned as it filled him up.

The shadows danced across their prone figures and after moments of lying there together, Levi finally pulled himself out and stood by as Eren slowly stood erect beside him, both of their bodily fluids ran down his legs and the sight made him want the boy all over again.

* * *

><p>Mikasa jerked back away from the door and shook her head. What was she doing? What kind of pervert was she? This was the second time she caught those two at it, but it wasn't any of her business what they did in their spare time. Eren was his own person and as much as she wanted to be near him, this was obviously not a time to be, nor did she want to be when he was otherwise preoccupied. She <em>would <em>have to ask him just what their relationship was though. She just couldn't have Eren moping around for days if the captain wasn't committing in the end.

FIN~

* * *

><p>AN: I also wanted to make this a little softer than the other fic, because the other one was you know, out in the hall where anyone and everyone would be able to witness their sinful acts so... tell me how I did. Did I do alright?


End file.
